


thunderstruck

by allthefadinglights



Series: three's a crowd [8]
Category: Formula 1 RPF, Formula 2 RPF, Motorsport RPF
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Mick is afraid of the dark, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Outage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:21:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28697604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthefadinglights/pseuds/allthefadinglights
Summary: Mick's afraid of the dark. Marcus and Callum figure out a way to distract him.
Relationships: Marcus Armstrong/Callum Ilott/Mick Schumacher
Series: three's a crowd [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078691
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	thunderstruck

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lads, it's been a while. I've been quite busy and not really feeling the writing much, so this took a lot more effort to finish than I would've liked. Something else has been in the works for days, but it's not really coming along well.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this short addition to the series!

Mick has been kind of afraid of the dark since he was little. His family knows this about him, but he hasn’t told Callum and Marcus because he’s a bit embarrassed of it. What grown adult is still scared of the dark? To Mick, it’s not so much the dark itself but what his brain suggests could be hiding in the dark. Ghosts, creepy creatures, anything his mind can come up with. It makes him scared to move around the house when the lights are off, and he doesn’t like the shadows the flashlight on his phone casts, either. So when a thunderstorm hits and the power goes out, it’s all he can do to keep it together in front of Marcus and Callum.

They’d been watching a movie but with the power out, the TV has stopped working and so have all the lights. Marcus turns on the flashlight on his phone with a sigh, nearly blinding Callum, who had his head resting in Marcus’ lap, as Mick can feel himself tensing up. His mind helpfully supplies images of something sneaking up on him, a ghost lurking just behind him, and he tries to keep his breathing even, tells himself it’s all just imagination and nothing is happening. “I’ll go see if I can fix it,” Marcus says, gently moving Callum aside as he gets up to check the fuse box in the hallway. Mick nearly jumps out of his skin when he feels a hand searching for his, but it’s just Callum.

“I can barely see you,” Callum’s voice says. “You okay?”

Mick nods, not trusting his voice to sound normal, but then he realises Callum isn’t gonna see it. “Yeah,” he replies instead, wincing as he hears his own voice edge slightly towards hysterical, praying Callum hasn’t noticed. They’ll tease him mercilessly with this information, maybe scare him at random moments like Gina used to do when they were little. “I’m fine.” Personally, he thinks it’s very obvious from his voice how untrue that statement is. Callum’s rubbing comforting circles on his hand with his thumb, something he only does when he’s noticed Mick is upset, so Mick’s pretty sure Callum can read between the lines.

“Can’t fix it from here,” Marcus says, shining the flashlight in their faces. “Guess we’re just gonna have to wait for the main grid to be fixed. You alright, Mick?” He must look terrified in the light of the torch if Marcus asks and he sees Callum studying him from the corner of his eye. He just nods in reply. 

“It’s okay if you’re scared of the dark,” Callum says calmly, snatching Marcus’ phone from his hand to turn off the flashlight. “My sister is and I used to be scared of the dark for years.” Mick’s still not going to admit it, however, because he’s not too sure they won’t use it against him. 

“I’m gonna try and sit down now so if you feel hands, that’s just me,” Marcus says dryly, carefully trying to feel his way around to squish himself in between Mick and Callum. He rests his hand on Mick’s thigh and Mick leans into him immediately, feeling a little better when Marcus pulls him into his side. “Seriously though, it’s fine if you’re scared of the dark. We all have weird fears, I know Callum’s scared of clowns and I personally can’t stand dead silence, makes my skin crawl.”

“Clowns are just horrifying, alright,” Callum protests. “They’re not cute or fun, they’re bloody demonic.”

“Yeah, and any time a room is dead silent, every little noise makes me jump. Gotta have music on at all times when I’m home alone or I’ll go insane,” Marcus hums. 

“I just don’t like the dark much,” Mick admits. It’s a massive understatement, but if they’re being honest with him, he has to give them something at the very least. He hides his face in Marcus’ shoulder - maybe if he can just stay like this until the power comes back on, it’ll be fine. 

“So what do we do now?” Callum asks. “I’m bored as hell and we can’t watch anything on TV.” He doesn’t get a reply, however, because Mick has no idea what they can do in the dark and apparently, neither does Marcus. Actually, scratch that, clearly Marcus does have an idea because Mick hears Callum moan and he instantly knows what Marcus is up to. “Not really what I meant,” Callum says, voice cracking halfway through his sentence. “But I’m not complaining.”

It’s a bit weird, not seeing what his boyfriends are up to, but it also adds some excitement, Mick finds. It makes it just a bit better to bite at Marcus’ neck and hear his breath hitch as he wasn’t expecting it. “One day we should really learn to keep our hands to ourselves for ten minutes when we’re together,” Mick remarks casually, letting his hand drift down Marcus’ chest to rest at the waistband of his jeans. 

“You’re talking too much, Schumacher,” Marcus murmurs, shutting Mick up very effectively by blindly kissing him, finding his nose first but ending up at his mouth all the same. Marcus kisses him again and again, leaving Mick breathless by the time he pulls away.

“Gotta say, I’m feeling a bit left out here,” Callum pipes up. Mick carefully tries to reach around Marcus - a difficult task when he can’t even see Callum - and his hand finds Callum’s face as Mick drags his thumb over Callum’s parted lips. He pulls Callum in by his neck, noses bumping as he kisses him and it doesn’t take Callum long to deepen it, kissing him slowly. It’s a lot of shuffling around and accidentally hitting each other, but Mick can’t say he’s complaining when Marcus’ hand has found its way down his jeans, teasing him by dragging his finger over his dick through his boxers. 

“Stop teasing,” Mick huffs and he hears Marcus chuckle. Usually, they’d have moved to the bedroom right now but Mick is a little distracted as Marcus finally stops fucking around and gets a hand on his dick, switching between stroking him hard and fast, and going slow. There’s also the matter of not being able to see anything that’d make it a bit more difficult finding their way to the bedroom without tripping. He doesn’t think Ferrari would like it very much if any of them got injured because they tripped over something in the dark. Mick is breathing hard as he tries to undo Callum’s jeans while Marcus is biting at his neck. Callum helps him out and guides Mick’s hand to his dick. It doesn’t take them long to all be moaning, exchanging kisses as they get closer and Marcus is the first one to tip over the edge, a moan getting caught in his throat as he comes and spills over Callum’s hand. Mick’s always found the sounds his boyfriends make as they come incredibly hot and it’s that which pushes him over the edge as well, spilling over Marcus’ hand as he kisses Callum in an attempt to stifle the obscene noise he produces as he comes. Callum follows soon after, and it’s quiet as they all catch their breath. 

Mick’s pretty sure they look like a mess right now, jeans and boxers pushed down just far enough to reach their dicks and breathing hard. “I’m not bored anymore,” Callum says and there’s a soft humming around the house just before the lights go back on. Callum’s flushed red from his neck upwards, Marcus has a hazy look in his eyes and Mick surely isn’t faring any better. “Well, that’s fixed,” Callum chuckles, getting up to get tissues and helping Marcus clean up. “Shower?”

Later, Mick realises that this might have been the first time he wasn’t terrified in the dark. And neither Marcus or Callum made fun of him. “I can see your mind going a mile a minute from here,” Marcus whispers to him, Callum having fallen asleep a while ago and now taking up half the bed. Mick’s on his back with Marcus cuddled up to him, wide awake. 

“I thought you were asleep,” he says quietly, stroking Marcus’ hair. “Just thinking about things.”

“Things?” Marcus prompts him. 

“How today was the first time I wasn’t scared in the dark, and you didn’t make fun of me for it.”

“We did do a great job at distracting you,” Marcus says and Mick can hear the smile in his voice. “But I’d never make fun of you for something like this. And I don’t think Callum would, either.” 

“Thank you,” Mick says softly. Marcus squeezes his hand, curls up to him a little closer.

“Goodnight, Mick.”


End file.
